Mikumaro
Mikumaro (ミク麻呂) is an odorite who wears various masks in her videos, most commonly a white mask covering half her face vertically. She also cosplays in some of her videos. She does not wish for her videos to be reprinted onto other websites such as youtube Video Description Collaboration Units * Member of Ahhijo! List of Dances (2010.10.06) # "Strobe Nights" (2010.10.08) # "Strobe Nights" (2010.10.08) # "Utauyo!!MIRACLE" (2010.10.13) # "Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru" (2010.10.19) # "Hello, Planet" (2010.10.27) # "Oshiete!! Mahou no Lyric" (2010.11.04) # "Megu Megu☆Fire Endless Night" (2010.11.18) # "Neko Neko☆Super Fever Night" (2010.12.02) # "Gravity=Reality" (2010.12.20) # "Platinum -shin'in future Mix-" (2011.01.13) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2011.02.16) # "Sweetiex2" (2011.03.25) # "Pechapai te ii na" (2011.04.28) # "Strobe Nights" (2011.06.11) # "Ochame Kinou" feat. Mikumaro, Reddokamen and Eerin☆☆☆ (2011.06.22) # "Heart Beats" (2011.08.05) # "Shakariki Only One" feat. Mikumaro, Rena and Reddokamen (2011.08.20) # "Maru Maru Mori Mori" feat. Mikumaro and Rena (2011.08.27) # "Rimokon" (2011.10.06) # "Bankogarashi" feat. Mikumaro and Andoshun (2011.10.20) # "te-yut-te" (2011.10.31) # "Detective Conan Main Theme" feat. Mikumaro, Reddokamen and Ushi (2011.12.06) # "Happy Happy Birthday" (2011.12.18) # "Melody Line" feat. Mikumaro, Ushiko and Kozou (2011.12.30) # "Happy Lucky Anne Holiday Monday" feat. Mikumaro and Shion Ria (2012.01.09) # "Melancholic" feat. Mikumaro and Onyan (2012.01.13) # "Rimokon" feat. Mikumaro, Onyan and Kenye (2012.01.20) # "Ur-Style" (2012.02.22) # "Jinsei Reset Button" feat. Mikumaro and Gets (2012.03.08) # "Kippuru Industry" feat. Mikumaro and Reddokamen (2012.03.15) # "Sweet Magic" feat. Mikumaro and chiyuri (2012.04.08) # "PONPONPON" feat. Mikumaro and chiyuri (2012.04.22) # "honey & clover club" feat. Mikumaro, Joppin, Onyan, Rei and Nemu (2012.06.16) # "Otoko no Musume Memoraburu" (2012.06.17) # "Usotsuki no Sekai" feat. Mikumaro, Onyan and Mukuro (2012.06.25) # "China Cyber@Wo Ai Ni" feat. Mikumaro, Shion Ria, Apricot* and Nora (2012.08.14) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyan-sei" feat. Mikumaro and Suuzan (2012.09.05) # "LOL -lots of laugh-" feat. Mikumaro, Ushi and Reddokamen (2012.11.02) # "FREELY TOMORROW" feat. Mikumaro, TSUYOSHI, HIGE, Guuta and O.D. (2013.01.02) # "I ♥" feat. Mikumaro and Ushi (2013.02.27) # "Scissorhands" feat. Mikumaro and Joppin (2013.03.05) # "Koi wa Konton" feat. Mikumaro and Reddokamen (2013.05.15) # "Kiss Me I Love You" feat. Mikumaro, Joppin, Onyan, Reddokamen and Nemu (2013.08.17) # "Girls" (2013.08.25) # "cLick cRack" feat. Mikumaro, Reichel, Kamen Liar 217, Tora-san and F-ton (2013.10.03) # "Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream" feat. Mikumaro, Kenyee and Reddokamen (2013.10.28) # "Koi wa Kimagure Illusion!!" feat. Mikumaro and Kenyee (2013.11.11) # "Delusion Tax" feat. Mikumaro, Ushiko and Reddokamen (2014.05.25) # "Mr. Wonderboy" feat. Mikumaro, Apricot* and Shion Ria (2014.06.01) # "Kashokusei: Idol Syndrome" feat. Mikumaro and Gets (2014.07.02) # "Hello, Mr. Chocolate" feat. Mikumaro, Ushiko and Reddokamen (2014.10.13) # "Happy Life Carnival" feat. Mikumaro, Ushiko and Reddokamen (2014.10.30) # "Koshitantan" feat. Mikumaro, Apricot* and Shion Ria (2014.12.03) # "MAD HEAD LOVE" feat. Mikumaro and Ki-hei (2015.02.14) # "1 2 Fanclub" feat. Reddokamen (2015.03.26) # "Chekera" feat. Mimic Paradise (2015.04.14) # "Snow Trick" feat. Ushiko and Reddokamen (2015.04.19) # "Call Me Maybe" feat. Ahhijo! (2015.06.12) # "We work hard from next year" feat. Mikumaro and Shion Ria (2015.06.15) # "Future View Innocence" (2015.06.23) # "Dance Dance Decadence" feat. Mikumaro and Ushiko (2015.07.02) # "Twinkle Days" feat. Mikumaro and Shion Ria (2015.07.20) # "Yaru Yaru Sagi" feat. Mikumaro and Akaosamu Ringo (2015.08.18) # "drop pop candy" (2015.08.18) # "Hi Fi Raver" feat. Mikumaro, Orion and Shion Ria (2015.08.25) # "Empress=Disco" feat. Mikumaro, Shion Ria, Rakuda and Kame (2015.09.18) # "PiNK CAT" feat. Mikumaro, @Chi-chan and Kozou (2015.10.03) # "Undead Enemy" feat. Mikumaro, @Chi-chan and Amayu (2015.11.03) # "Tactics" feat. Mimic Paradise (2015.11.23) # "Girls Talk" feat. Mikumaro, Shion Ria, Momen, Rakuda, Kameyn and Akyari (2015.12.06) }} Sample Video Gallery Trivia External links * Twitter * Blog Category:NND Female Odorite Category:Masked Dancers Category:Dancers who Forbid Reprints Category:NND Odorite